A New year's Kiss
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: When Rogue suddenly disappears from their New Year's party, Sting goes after him to see what's up.


A New Year's Kiss

Stingue

New Year was a time where everyone wished each other the best wishes and luck for the upcoming year. Sabertooth was no difference. The entire city where the magic guild was situated came together on the central square where everyone could watch the fireworks the mages would make, have drinks and have fun altogether.

That morning was already a very busy one for Sting and the other Sabertooth members. They helped the townsfolk set up booths and tents where they could play games and have something to eat and drink and also helped the people with their preparations for the fireworks display. Sting acted like a real Master that day. Issuing orders and helping wherever he could, he actually was having the time of his life. The last day of the year was filled with laughter and fun, and Sabertooth's guild master would make sure they would start the New Year in the same way.

And so, when evening finally fell and everyone started to count the last seconds of the year, the fireworks display began. Sting did his fair share as well, letting Sabertooth's guild mark appear in the star spangled sky like a huge beacon. He was happy. So incredibly happy he could share this moment with everyone he cherishes. But… there was someone missing from this party.

After a while of blasting off fireworks in the sky, Sting noticed that Rogue had suddenly disappeared together with Frosch. Odd. He was there helping with the preparations. Why would he suddenly leave? Warning the other members he would go and check up on Rogue, the blonde quickly ran to the house they shared. Why did Rogue leave all of a sudden and why didn't he tell Sting a thing before he left?

Entering the house, Sting immediately ran up towards Rogue's bedroom. The first thing the white dragon slayer noticed was that Rogue was sitting on the window still with crossed arms, looking at the fireworks display in silence.

"Hey, why did you suddenly leave without telling me?" Was the first thing Sting asked when walking over to his partner. Rogue turned his head, placing a finger on his lips and made a "Shhh!" sound, followed by another finger pointing at something. Raising an eyebrow, Sting looked at the finger that pointed towards Rogue's bed. Frosch was already sound asleep and didn't seem to be bothered by the noise the fireworks were making at all.

Oh. So that was it. Rogue left because Frosch was tired and he putted her in bed.

Letting out a deep, silent sigh, Sting placed both his hands on his hips. "You could have told me you were going back home to put Frosch in bed." Sting whispered, not wanting to wake the frog-suited Exceed up.

"I did. But you probably weren't listening." Rogue retorted, seemingly far more interested in the fireworks display rather than looking his partner in the eye. A deep, crimson blush appeared on Sting's cheeks. Great. He probably didn't hear Rogue saying it since he was too busy with the fireworks display and all.

"It's okay though. I don't mind. You were just doing your job after all." Rogue quickly added afterwards.

Looking at Rogue, Sting noticed how the fireworks lit up some parts on Rogue's face. It made the shadow dragon slayer look like he was glowing. A smirk appearing on his face, Sting decided it was time to fulfill that silent New Year's resolution he made.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, looking out of the window as well.

"Yeah. Everyone is doing a great job. I can hear the people are really happy." Rogue agreed, a small smile appearing on his face.

"That reminds me, we haven't given each other our New Year's kisses yet." The smirk Sting had on his face turned into a wide grin. Rogue at the other hand finally turned his head at the blonde, eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"Please tell me you're jo-"

Before Rogue could finish his line, Sting had already grabbed the shadow dragon slayer by the collar, pulling the other into a kiss.

Rogue had no idea what was going on. He didn't expect to start the New Year getting kissed by his best friend. Though… it was actually feeling rather nice. Sting's lips were warm and it didn't feel forced at all either. All in all, this was actually a really nice kiss. One he could lose himself into. But… it was also his first!

Waking up from his own thoughts, Rogue pushed Sting away, holding the back of his hand in front of his mouth. This time, it was Rogue who had a crimson glow on his face. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?" He asked the blonde with a hiss.

"Fulfilling my New Year resolution!" Sting announced with a wide grin. That statement made Rogue's eyes go wide, his mouth dropping open.

"Your what?"

"My New Year's resolution. I promised myself I would tell you how much I love you."

"Ha?!"

Looking at Sting's wide grin made Rogue wonder if the white dragon slayer was actually still sane in the head, which he really doubted the other was.

"Sting, stop joking. That's not funny." Rogue sighed deep, turning his head away again from the blonde.

"Hey, that's just rude! I'm serious about this, you know." Sting responded offended. One didn't just go say to someone you loved them. That was just stupid.

"Whatever, Sting." Annoyed by Rogue's obvious denial of his feelings towards him, the white dragon slayer pulled Rogue by his collar once more, kissing him again but this time; there was more force in it.

Overwhelmed by the sudden kiss, Rogue gasped and Sting took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside the other's mouth. Sting let his tongue curl around Rogue's, forcing the shadow dragon slayer to kiss him back. The kiss was sensual but also surprisingly gentle. Even though Sting quickly gained dominance over Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer could feel that Sting was sincere in every gesture he made.

Rogue's hand went to grab Sting's that still had a firm grip on his collar. It was all so confusing for him. Part of him wanted to break the kiss, because this wasn't what best friends were supposed to do with each other. But there was another part of him –the part he kept well-hidden deep inside of him- that wanted him to continue. He really loved feeling Sting so close to him. It was that part that soon outweighed the other and soon, Rogue surrendered himself completely to Sting.

The kiss turned from sincere to passionate when Rogue moved his arms and wrapped them around Sting's neck. Sting wrapped his own arms around Rogue's waist, pulling him off the window still. Like this, the two were entangled in something neither of the two dragon slayers had experienced before.

After a while, it was Sting who decided to break the kiss, looking deep in Rogue's eyes. He let a moment of silence pass. The only sound came from the fireworks that were still going on. Soon, a smile appeared on the white dragon slayer's face.

"Happy New Year, Rogue."

"Happy New Year, Sting."


End file.
